


Sleepy confessions

by Valkyrie_Talos



Series: Obey Me: Sleepy boy, Belphie [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Nice Belphie, Salty Mammon, Sleepy Cuddles, TLS, tags are out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Talos/pseuds/Valkyrie_Talos
Summary: Y/n and belphie are cuddling and Belphie asks what they like about him
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me: Sleepy boy, Belphie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083662
Kudos: 23





	Sleepy confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there may or may not be grammatical mistakes in here, if there are any please let me know. ENJOYYY

I watch Tale of the 7th lords for the umpteenth time, because of the competition Levi wants me to enter with him. Belphie naturally knowing full well I wasn't going to leave my room until I had finished the 1st half of the series, decided that he would stay in my room with me and cuddle. Now I'm not complaining but knowing him I won't watch much of the anime but will be busy annoying him to pay attention to TLS. 

Before the 1st movie ended Mammon joined the watch party and eventually got mad because Belphie was cuddling with me, no surprise there. It took me threatening to call Lucifer to get him to leave. By the end of the movie Belphie was asleep, I mean dead asleep I tried to move him but I can't. 

_**The bro + Y/n group chat** _

Y/n: Hey can someone bring me food?

Mammon: WhY DoNT yOu aSk BeLPhiE????

Levi: the tsundere is salty 😂 🤣

Asmo: Y/n kicked him out of their room 😌

Asmo: As the queen should 💅🏻 

Mammon: NO SHE DIDN'T 😣

Mammon: SEE I'LL GO TO HER ROOM NOW WATCH ME 😖

Lucifer: MAMMON

Mammon:.....

Beel: I'll bring some Y/n 

Y/n: Thanks beel  🥰

Beel: Your welcome Y/n 🥰

Beel: what do you want Y/n?

Y/n: Can you bring me goldfish  🥺

Levi: No lol I have them

Y/n: 😠 😡 🤬

Satan: Woah woah calm down there im the Avatar of rage, we can go by more

Asmo: WAIT LET ME GO GET POPCORN BEFORE YOU GO OFF Y/N!!!!!

Y/n: NO LEVI KNEW THEY WERE MINE AND WE CAN ONLY FUCKING GET THEM IN THE DAMN HUMAN WORLD-

Lucifer: Y/n no cussing. ~~Levi go get her goldfish before she gets hangry~~

Y/n: Yk that hurt more than if u were to say I was being a bitch

Lucifer: Y/n…

Y/n: … don't kill me in my sleep

Y/n: please

_ A few minutes later _

Y/n: Luci?

Y/n: Lucifer? 

Y/n: Lucifer, pretty please with a cherry on top don't kill me while I sleep I enjoy living in case you forgot

Lucifer: Nice change

Beel: i'm heading to your room now Y/n  🥰

Y/n: does that mean I get to live another day?

Beel brought up the food and I continued with my anime binge. Belphie sleep through the 2nd and 3rd movies, he only woke up during the 4th movie because he fell of the bed. He looks at me like ‘why did you let me fall’ I laugh “Sleepy boy I can't feel my foot because it's asleep” He huffs and steals my pillow and blanket from my bed as I go to the bathroom. 

Unsurprisingly he is asleep when I get back, how he sleeps on the I will never understand. I crouch next to him “Belphie, get up sleeping on the floor will cause back pain” He ignores me, “Fine I'll cuddle the bunny stuffed animal Asmo gave me” I say getting back in my bed. “No” he mumbles lethargically, he somehow slumps into the bed and takes the Bunny stuffed animal and throws it across the room straight into my trash can and takes its place. How can someone so asleep make that shot, go off put Kobe to shame why don't you. “Y/n” he mumbles. 

I look down at him and he is staring at me, “What do you think about me?” His question catches me completely off guard. It's not like him to ask anyone what they think of him. “ I dunno I just like your personality. you're sweet but kinda cocky. you're really fun and I like the little shit attitude you have. Also the shyness is really adorable.” By the time I finish my sentence the tips of his ears are bright red. “Shut up” he says as he nuzzles into my chest. 

I tap his for head, “Hey no being shy that's not allowed your not like your 2 tsundere brothers” as I say this I grab the sides of his head and lift him up to kiss him, usually we just share one kiss then go back to cuddling but he reaches up and pulls me into another kiss. My phone goes off with my 12 am and I snooze the alarm as Belphie pulls me into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhahahha, so sweet makes me feel lonely 😅
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, as always criticism is always welcome!!!!!  
> Also if you have any requests put them in the comments 
> 
> Have a wonderful rest of day 💖


End file.
